cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Oyland
Oyland is a growing, well developed, and aging nation at 372 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Oyland work diligently to produce Aluminum and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Oyland is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Oyland to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Oyland allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Oyland believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Oyland will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Not much is known about the early history of Oyland, but it is believed to have been inhabeted by the vikings around 650 AD. Although Oyland has never been considered a sovreign nation until very recently, it's settlers continued to prosper and live relatively peacefully and undisturbed on the islands for years. After being ruled by other northern european powers for the last 452 years, Oyland was established as an independent nation on May 2, 2008. The new king, Kiin Steven IV, was also crowned ruler on this day. After many DNA tests, scientists concluded that Steven IV was the rightful heir to the throne of Oyland. On May 3, 2008, one day after the formation of the new nation, Oyland joined the The Democratic Order. Government The government of Oyland is officialy known as a constitutional monarchy. With elected government officails taking up issues in the Parliament House (Forliimüset Hüþ). The official head of state is the king, Steven IV. Geography and Climate Oyland is an island group consisting of eighteen islands off the coast of Northern Europe, between the Norwegian Sea and the north Atlantic Ocean. Oyland has no major lakes, rivers, and no land boundaries with any other country. The islands are rugged and rocky with some low peaks; the coasts are mostly bordered by cliffs. Trees are a rare find in Oyland, except in the cities and parks where they have been planted by humans. The climate of Oyland is classified as Maritime Subarctic according to the (Köppen climate classification:Cfc). The mean temperatures in the winter is around 1.0 to 4.0°C. While summers are cool, but can be warm at times, the mean temperature in the summer is between 9.5 to 16.5°C). The islands are, for the most part, windy, cloudy and cool throughout most of the year with over 220 rainy days in the year. Demographics Most of the Oylandic people are of scandinavian ethnicity, with new ethnic minorities imegrating in recent years. Over 40% of the population live in the nations capital city Havnsiitii. The people speak Oylandic, which is derived from old Norse and has simularities with the Norwegian and other scandinavian languages. because of the Oyland's relative isolation for hundreds of years, their language has swayed away from the traditional Scandinavian language model, (while still retaining certain aspects of it) creating an entirely new language. Most Oylanders can also speak english fairly well. Category:Island nations Category:Nations